1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hitherto unknown, novel organosilicon compounds which are particularly useful as a crosslinking agent for vulcanizable compositions of elastomers having active halogen atoms or epoxy groups. When vulcanized, the composition exhibits high mechanical strength, high crosslinking density and high heat resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of silane coupling agents are known including compounds which have, respectively, combinations of at least one hydrolyzable alkoxy group and other functional groups. For instance, a typical silane coupling agent is a compound of the following formula having methoxy groups and a mercapto group, HSC.sub.3 H.sub.6 Si(OCH.sub.3).sub.3.
In United States Patent No. 3,366,598, there are described curing or vulcanizing agents having a trithiocyanuric acid group of the following formula ##STR2## with or without modification of one mercapto group with an amino group as shown in the following formula in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 independently represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group.
These curing agents are able to react with an unvulcanized elastomer composition to cure the composition. However, if the composition contains inorganic compounds, such as silica, as a filler, the curing agents which do not react with the inorganic compound tend to bloom or dissipate by sublimation during storage prior to vulcanization.